Love at The War
by Min-chan Cassiopeia
Summary: Bagaimana kira-kira kisah cinta Rukia dan Ichigo ketika Perang Dunia ke-2 terjadi ya? Let s read and please RnR


Hey-hay

Min-chan disini bawa fic baru *plakk padahal yang dulu blom selesai*

Entah kenapa ide ini muncul gitu aja waktu bantuin adhek Min-chan ngerjain peEr sejarahnya.

Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, setting, judul, dll. Karena aku belom sempat baca semua fic di fandom ini. Hehe

Enjoy it...

**Disclaimer**: Humh sampai kapanpun Bleach tetap milik Om Tite Kubo dan Min-chan ga bisa ngrebut, hehe *digampar Om Tite*

Chapter 1: The War

Perang Dunia mungkin akan segera meletus. Sekutu telah dengan tegas menyerukan perang kepada Jepang. Hal itu terjadi karena perebutan wilayah jajahan. Juga karena Jepang telah berkerjasama dengan Rusia, musuh utama Sekutu. Saat itu banyak tanah jajahan Sekutu yang dikuasai Jepang. Dan Sekutu berniat untuk merebutnya kembali dengan jalan menyerang Jepang. Banyak sekali pemuda dan pemudi Jepang yang kemudian jadi ikut terlibat dalam perang besar ini. Entah karena memang dalam rangka membela tanah air mereka atau hanya terpaksa saja. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut orange berumur 23 tahun yang tengah berada ditengah-tengah tangis keluarganya itu.

"Hikz, hikz,,Ichi-nii,, berhati-hatilah" kata seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat disela-sela tangisnya

"Tentu Yuzu" jawab pemuda dengan senyum tulusnya

"Ichi-nii pasti kembali kan?" kali ini gadis berambut hitam yang berbicara

"Tentu saja Karin" Kata Ichigo, pemuda itu, disertai sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Oh my son,,kau akan menjadi tentara yang membela negara. Jaga dirimu baik-baik nak" ucap ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki dengan lebay

"Yah tentu... Karin, Yuzu, kalian jaga orang tua menyebalkan ini ya. Jangan nakal selama kakak pergi" Ichigo mengelus kepala kedua bocah itu

"Hikz Ichi-nii, hikz" tangis kedua bocah itu makin menjadi. Kemudian Ichigo memeluk mereka berdua dan mencium pipi kedua adiknya tersebut. Seolah tak ingin meninggalkan kedua adik kembarnya itu. Kemudian dia berpindah pada seorang gadis yang sejak tadi terdiam dan tertunduk lesu didekatnya. Ichigo menggenggam jemari gadis itu,. Diangkatnya dagu gadis itu agar mata mereka bisa bertemu.

"Inoue, tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu" ucap Ichigo pada gadis itu

"Kurosaki-kun...Kau berjanji akan kembali kan?" gadis itu mulai menitikkan air matanya

"Aku janji. Jangan menangis Inoue. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis" ucap Ichigo sembari menghapus air mata kekasihnya.

Reflek Inoue langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang akan pergi meninggalkannya entah sampai kapan. Dia menangis. Menumpahkan seluruh emosi dan air matanya di dada Ichigo yang entah kapan bisa disentuhnya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Ichigo melepas pelukannya. Kemudian diambilnya ransel yang sejak tadi tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Saat ini Ichigo telah menjadi salah satu tentara muda di negaranya. Dia berkewajiban membela negaranya. Maka dengan bangga dia naik ke truk yang akan membawanya dan para pemuda lain ke medan perang. Dengan seragam militer yang telah membalut tubuh tegapnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada keempat orang terdekatnya tadi sebelum truk itu jauh dari tempat itu.

Dia sadar. Tak mungkin dia berpangku tangan ketika negaranya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia adalah seorang pemuda tanpa cacat fisik maupun mental. Sudah barang tentu dia menyertakan diri dalam peperangan ini. Tak peduli entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

"Rukia, sebaiknya kau ke Soul Society saja (sejak kapan di jepang ada soul society?), disana akan lebih aman untukmu" ucap salah seorang jendral tentara Jepang, Byakuya Kuchiki

"Tidak Nii-sama,,aku adalah kaum muda Jepang. Sudah mestinya aku ikut andil dalam membela tanah airku. Tak mungkin aku berpangku tangan dan bersembunyi di saat-saat seperti ini." ucap gadis bermata violet itu

"Lagi pula aku adalah adik seorang jenderal, masa aku harus bersembunyi di saat kakaknya berjuang"

"Tapi Rukia, aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu..."

"Hisana-nee pasti akan mengerti dan mendukungku" ucap Rukia memotong kalimat kakaknya. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana gadis itu melakukannya. Karena selama ini dia hanya diam dan mematuhi semua perintah kakaknya tanpa melawan sedikitpun. Namun kali ini hati kecilnya memberontak semua yang dikatakan laki-laki yang selalu dihormatinya tersebut. Laki-laki yang telah membesarkan dan melindungunya selama ini. Seorang kakak yang selalu memberikan segalanya yang terbaik baginya.

"Hah sepertinya aku tak bisa mencegahmu" Kata Byakuya putus asa. Dia duduk di kursinya. Rukia tersenyum simpul melihat kakaknya yang sudah menyerah itu. Rasanya lucu sekali bisa mengalahkan orang yang selama ini tak bisa dibantahnya

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya

"Aku sekolah dibidang kesehatan. Tentu aku akan menjadi perawat di sana" ucap Rukia mantap

"Apa kau yakin?" Byakuya nampak ragu-ragu

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukan semua yang aku bisa"

Byakuya nampak berfikir tentang keputusan adiknya. Dia agak kurang yakin untuk melepaskan adik yang sejak dulu selalu dilindunginya. Kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau menang" ucap Byakuya akhirnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Senyum Rukia langsung merekah begitu mendengar ucapan Nii-sama nya. Dia tak menduga kalau akan mendapat lampu hijau dari kakaknya semudah ini. Padahal sejak kemarin dia sudah khawatir kalau Nii-sama nya tak akan mengijinkannya.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Aku menatap ayahku, kedua adikku, dan kekasihku. Truk yang kunaiki bersama para pemuda lainnya semakin jauh membawaku pergi. Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Apakah aku akan selamat dan kembali pada mereka. Ataukah justru aku akan gugur di medan perang. Segalanya menjadi berat bagiku. Jika aku selamat dan kembali pada mereka, apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja. Apakah Inoue masih menungguku. Aku tak akan menyalahkannya jika dia telah bersama laki-laki lain yng lebih pantas dariku. Entahlah. Atau jika nanti aku tidak kembali, mereka akan menangisiku. Mencariku. Yang tak bisa kubayangkan adalah jika suatu saat nanti yang kembali hanya jasadku saja. Tanpa nyawaku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka semua. Hati ini jadi semakin perih.

Tapi sudah kewajiban bagiku untuk membela negara ini. Negara yang telah menjadi tanah kelahiranku. Aku adalah seorang pemuda Jepang. Aku punya kemampuan, dan akan kubuktikan pada ayah, adik-adikku, dan ibuku yang telah berada di surga. Mereka semua telah mendukungku, dan aku tak akan membuat mereka kecewa.

"Hey, jangan bersedih. Kau pasti akan berjumpa dengan mereka lagi" kata seseorang yang duduk disebelahku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-katanya tadi

"Aku Renji Abarai" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Rambutnya merah seperti nanas, dan dia mempunyai beberapa tatto.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya "Ichigo Kurosaki" kataku

"Hmmm ada 13 divisi di Angkatan Darat kita. Kau berharap masuk yang mana?" tanyanya kemudian

"Semuanya sama saja. Memang kau ingin masuk divisi berapa?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja divisi 6. Jendral Kuchiki yang katanya dingin itulah pemimpinnya. Aku penasaran seperti apa dia" jawabnya mantap

"Huh, kalau aku tentu ingin masuk ke divisi 11. Tempatnya Jenderal Zaraki." ucap seseorang tanpa rambut disebelah Renji

"Jenderal yang terkenal beringas? hah!" timpal Renji kemudian

Kuacuhkan saja mereka berdua yang berdebat tentang kedua jenderal tadi. Hmmm divisi ya? Entah aku akan dimasukkan divisi berapa. Kurasa semua sama saja karena semunya berisi Jenderal dan tentara Jepang. Kenapa harus pusing? Aku masuk mana pun akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Tapi katanya ada dua divisi yang dipimpin oleh Jenderal perempuan. Aku ingin menghindarinya. Semoga aku tidak masuk kedalamnya. Aku malas jika harus menjadi bawahan seorang perempuan. Fiuh...

**Rukia's P.O.V**

Kusandarkan badanku di dinding samping jendela. Lega rasanya setelah bisa menakhlukkan Nii-sama. Akhirnya sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi burung yang bebas. Bisa terbang kemana saja tanpa dibatasi oleh sangkar emas. Tanpa dinding emas yang selalu membatasi ruang gerakku. Bisa mejadi salah satu unsur di dalam membela negara. Yah meskipun aku tidak memegang senjata. Dan juga tidak turun ke medan perang, setidaknya aku bisa membantu mengobati tentara ataupun warga korban perang. Entah kenapa kali ini Nii-sama bersedia melepaskanku. Apa alasan dan pertimbangannya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Apakah ini tandanya dia mulai percaya pada kemampuanku. Ah Nee-san. Apakah kau yang meminta pada Kami-sama agar membuka hati dan pikiran Nii-sama.

"Nona Rukia" kata seseorang dibelakangku

"Ya?" kubalikkan badanku agar bisa menghadapnya. Ternyata salah satu bawahan Nii-sama.

"Kuchiki-sama berpesan agar anda segera bersiap-siap pergi."

"Pergi kemana?" tanyaku

"Anda akan diantar menuju kota Hiroshima, di bagian selatan pulau Honshu. Karena anda akan bergabung dengan divisi 13,,"

"Apa? jadi aku tidak masuk ke divisi Nii-sama?" aku terkejut dengan berita itu. Nii-sama tidak memasukkan aku ke divisinya? Apalagi ini? Aneh sekali. Sejauh itukah dia akan melepaskanku.?

"Benar. Katanya anda akan lebih aman bersama divisi 13. Juga karena Kuchiki-sama hanya percaya pada Jenderal Ukitake saja." katanya lagi

"Hmh baiklah" aku menghembuskan nafasku..

**TbC**

Segini dulu ya,,,hehe

Sejak kapan tentara di Jepang dibagi jadi 13 divisi? hehe

Buat Jendral Immamura, Kaisar Hirohito, dll maap kalo nama nya ga ksebut di fic ini. Soalnya ini hanya imajinasi saya. Jangan datengin saya ya *gubraaak*

Maaf kalau pendek sekali,,ini ngetiknya disela-sela belajar kimia pas mau ulangan *ngeles padahal mang dasarnya males* juga ulangan lainnya yang lumayan banyak materinya*malah curhat. plaaak*

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang bagus. Disini Min-chan masih nunggu kritik dan saran dari semuanya. So jangan lupa review ya. Pleeeasseee*pasang tampang melas.*.hehehe


End file.
